Rule of Akatsuki
by HeyyItsJoJo x3
Summary: Set in early 1920s. Sakura is an orphan and she is sent off the the St. Peter Orphanage, where she will meet the Akatsuki and sent into a crazy world where nothing is what it seems. ItaSaku later on, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Has anyone ever played Rule of Rose for ps2? If so, then this will be somewhat cool. I got the idea from that game and some from Silent Hill. Reviews welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rule of Rose.**

* * *

_"Itachi!" She screamed as ropes covered her body and pulled her down into the deep foreboding darkness._

She flew up in bed and stared down at the sheets, tears blurring her vision. The same dream kept coming to her in the last couple of months. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Today she was moving in an orphanage. From a rundown old apartment to some unknown one in a rundown old town. Sure, she's been alone since her parents died when she was six but she always lived by herself, usually stealing from markets when the old hags wasn't looking. But unfortunately, then last week happened.

* * *

_Looking around, she noticed the old woman jabbing away at an unwilling lady, telling her about some new pet. She looked down and stuffed three loaves of bread in her dress then turned to leave, only to bump into the old woman's son. "What do you think you're doing, you stupid little girl?" He demanded, catching the attention of his mother. She looked up scared at him, her little eight year old grey eyes shining. "N-nothing, S-sir" He grabbed her by the arm roughly and ripped open her dress. Bread, apples, and some cookies falling to the ground. "You ungrateful little whore!" He yelled, throwing her to the ground kicking her and screaming at her. The only way to stop most of the pain was to curl up, which proved unsuccessful because he soon aimed for her head. Soon his mother was pushing him away and screaming at her to never come back. She shakily got up and ran off, not sparing a glance to the outraged family members nor the emotionless customers._

* * *

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts. She got up and threw on a dress. "Sakura?" A voice sounded through the apartment. "Sakura? Come, on!" A big round busty woman came stomping in, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her to a shiny red new automobile. She put Sakura in the passenger seat and scampered around the automobile to the drivers seat. "W-what a-about my clothes?" Sakura asked, looking at the busty woman. "We already got them at the orphanage. My name is Mrs. Wilson." _Mrs.? Hmm._ Sakura thought, looking at her hands, not seeing a ring on her finger. Mrs. Wilson seemed to noticed because she soon looked at Sakura with her emerald eyes. "My husband passed in the war." "I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura mumbled looking out the window at the old dying trees and rundown shacks. "We're almost here."

Suddenly the depressing view soon changed into a beautiful garden with red blooming roses. Sakura gasped and turned all her attention to the garden only to have it disappear and turn back to the depressed dying trees and rundown shacks. Mrs. Wilson sighed and stopped the automobile. "Here we are, the saddest place I've ever seen." At that Sakura looked up at the big house. It was faded in color and had vines all over it surrounded by a brick wall with big cast-iron gates with rose designs. "This is the orphanage?" Sakura said looking at a rusted sign that read **St. Peter Orphanage** "Ah, yes. This is it." Mrs. Wilson said hesitantly pausing as if in thinking. "Let's uh get you inside to meet the others." Mrs. Wilson got out and helped Sakura out, while fixing her dress and her hair, stopping and looking at her worried. "Nothing is what it seems." She whispered to Sakura then hurried her into the gates and left. Sakura watched her leave then stopped and pondered about what she had said.

Sakura shrugged it off and climbed up the steps and opened the door quietly. The room inside was shockingly clean except for drawings on the walls. "Welcome. You must be Sakura." An old man said. "These are the children." He said motioning to a group of children in tattered clothing. "Don't be rude, introduce yourself!" He barked at the children, watching them flinch and fix their posture. A tall girl in a dress shirt and long skirt stepped forward. "I am Konan. Nice to meet you, Sakura." She said lifting her skirt up and bowing at Sakura; her blue hair in a small bun. She looked at Sakura mysteriously. She then stepped back as a boy stepped forward. The short boy's fiery red hair stood out among anything; his short tattered paint-splattered shirt and tattered shorts didn't help. He bowed and shortly said "I'm Sasori." _Hmm. _Sakura thought. Then she had stepped back as a tall muscular boy with short silver hair stepped forward, wearing shorts and a torn up shirt. He bowed gracefully and said "The name's Hidan, miss. It's a pleasure to meet you." This time a tall boy stepped forward. He gently grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it "I'm Itachi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stepped back as a small boy ran forward and hugged her legs. "I'm Tobi!" He screamed and hugged her legs tighter. A boy with blue-tinted skin grumbled out "Kisame." and a boy with shocking orange hair moved from Konan's side and bowed, saying "The name's Pein." The old man looked around and then gave a dry laugh. "It seems Deidara, Kakazu, and Zetzu aren't here. You'd have to meet them later." Sakura didn't even hear the old geezer, she could only notice how everyone had on the same black trench coat with painted on red clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

The old man pulled Tobi off of Sakura and giving him to Konan, who took Tobi's hand and stood quietly. The old man rubbed Sakura's shoulder down to her arm. "I'm Jonathon Jacobs." His hand stopped on her arm close to her breast. Sakura nodded and scooted away. "Konan!" He said turning his attention to her, her flinching and uneasiness not going unnoticed. "Y-yes, sir?" She said quietly. "Why don't you take Sakura to her room?" "Y-yes, sir." She said taking Sakura's hand and dragging her up the stairs to her room. The room was quite small; just a bed and a set of drawers. Sakura looked back at Konan. "Thank you, Konan. Is your room this small?" Then a blinding pain erupted in the back of her head and Sakura's eyes slid closed as she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry." was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Sakura came to with a gasp, first noticing she was tied to a bedpost. The second thing she noticed was that she was in a big room with iron pillars. "Where am I?" She asked, struggling against the ropes. "I wouldn't do that." A voice sounded out. Itachi stepped forward and squatted, cutting the ropes. "What happened?" She asked. Itachi didn't exactly answer, only pulled her out of the room and hurried down the hall. He opened a door and pulled her in after him. Konan was already sitting down on a wooden chair. "Good, you're here. We need to leave." Konan said standing up. "What? Why?" "It's almost the full moon and during the full moon, monsters come out." "M-monsters? It's insane!" Sakura said, gasping at them. Itachi nodded. "It's true."

Konan walked to the window and stared up at the moon. "It's almost here. I guess I'll explain afterwards." Soon after that a siren squealed out and the whole room lost its light and changed behind Sakura's eyes. A load moaning sounded throughout the room and the door was forced open. Mutilated little kids came wobbling in and bared their sharp canines. "What-What are those _things_?!" Sakura said. Konan pulled out a katana and fought off one attacking her. "Monsters. Here use this." She threw Sakura a dagger and continued fighting. A monster screeched and ran at Sakura. She screamed and slashed out at random, black blood squirted out all over her. Soon enough a second siren sounded and everything returned to normal.

Sakura started shaking and fell to her knees, staring at the blood on her hands. She looked at Konan and started crying. "I-" She shook her head and whispered. "I-I don't want to do this…" Konan dropped to her knees and hugged Sakura. "It'll be alright. We'll get through it." Something nudged against Sakura and she looked down at a cinnamon rabbit looking at her. Konan picked it up and giggled. "Hello, Mr. Bunny." The rabbit looked at her like she was joking and a sigh was heard. "I told you I didn't like that name." A voice said and Sakura almost had to check if she was hearing right. The rabbit looked at Sakura and it spoke. "Hello, Sakura." She gasped "Y-you talk?!" "Well this isn't exactly a normal world, so it's only a coincidence that I can talk." He snorted softly and hopped out of Konan's hands. He hopped onto Sakura's lap and curled up. "There's someone coming."

The door opened and Sasori stepped in. He looked at everyone emotionlessly. "Dinner is done." He said as he turned and left. Konan got up and held out her hand for Sakura. Sakura set the bunny down and took Konan's hand as she got up. "The food here is not so good. I suggest not eating that much." Konan said with a look of digust. Sakura nodded and followed her out of the room to the dining room. The dining room was close to the rest of the house; tore up, faded wallpaper, broken light fixtures, water stains. Then table was unbearably beat up and scratched up. She sat down next to Konan and a plate full of green gunk was set in front of her. The smell was nasty and Sakura had to stop herself from almost throwing up, and looking around she noticed the other children was doing the same. It was like a moment of bravery from then on.

The children stared each other down to see who would be the brave one to eat first. Hours seemed to pass, which were really only seconds and Jacobs slammed his fists down on the table. "Eat, you stupid children!" He screeched and almost suddenly without thinking everyone was eating, too scared to face his wrath.

* * *

After dinner every child was lead (more like dragged) to their bedroom by scruffy short maids and forced into bed and the lights went out soon after. Sakura was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling when a soft knock was heard. The door opened soon after and Konan came in, holding a tiny candle. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she sat up while Konan sat the candle down and sat on the bed. Konan smiled almost sadly if it wasn't so obvious it was fake. "I told you I'd tell you about the monsters, didn't I?" Sakura smiled back and nodded. "Okay where to start, hmm, oh! Well really I've been here since it, the orphanage, first opened up. There was no problem at all but soon after Itachi came and the other children, things changed." She paused as if in thought, "During the night a siren would sound and monsters would come. It started right after the curse..." She trailed off, thinking. "What?! A curse?" "Yes, a curse. A child was brought here by social services. Her name was Ino; she had the softest looking hair. Her mother found her and came to get her. Her mother was unstable, she was waving a gun around at us screaming that Ino was hers…After a while, she broke down and said that if she couldn't have Ino nobody could, and she turned the gun on Ino.." Konan trailed off and wiped tears from her eyes. "After that she started screaming saying she didn't mean to, but then she changed. She started saying it was our entire fault that this hell happened. She cursed us after that and said "You will forever be in a Hell of your own." before she killed herself. Her blood was so different. It wasn't red…It was a black tainted color." Sakura sighed softly and questioned. "All because of her?" Konan seemed to be too in thought to answer; she just stared at the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please guys! It would help me alot if you'd review and tell me what you think, thanks 3 - Jac**

* * *

Konan looked at Sakura. "There used to be so many children here, but after days of fighting, they just give up or die." Sakura looked up to see the rest of the group surrounding them; watching them. "Why..?" Pein cocked his head and looked at her "Why what?" "Why stay here? Why not leave?" Everyone froze and Konan looked away saying, "We're bound to this place now, once you're here you can't leave until it's all over with." Sakura sniffled and started crying. "I don't want to do this… I shouldn't be here! I should be in a normal orphanage not a criminal one!" Itachi stepped forward and hugged Sakura. "We all shouldn't be here. We all have background stories..." Sakura looked around. "Why are all of you here?" Pein smirked "More or less, for killing people. We're a gang named Akatsuki." Sakura gasped and started shaking. "Get…Get away from me!" She got up and went to run off when Hidan grabbed her. "What's wrong, cunt?" "You guys…you guys-"; She broke down crying, "You…you killed my family…"

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy!" A little six year old pink-haired girl yelled, running to show her parents her flower she found. A scream was heard from inside. She stopped at the back door, listening for her parents' voice. She pushed the door open and walked around. "M-mommy?" She said, going into the main room. "Sakura! Stay away!" Her mother yelled, lying on the ground with people surrounding her. "This is for disobeying the rules of Akatsuki and not staying truth to your words." "Hold on, let's make the little girl watch her mother pay for her sins." A voice said. A guy with silver hair walked towards Sakura as she tried to run off. He caught her and forced her to watch the rest of them torture and murder her mother, as they already killed her father. They then turned towards Sakura and forced her hands onto the murder weapon as she kicked and screamed, then threw her on the ground. The next morning the local police found her and put her in jail, where after two years of being on trial and surveillance they sent her to __**St. Peter Orphanage **__for evidence found of her killing her parents at six years of age._

* * *

"Let me go!" The little eight-year-old screamed and elbowed Hidan in the stomach, running off. "Get her. Don't let her get out." Pein said, sitting down in a chair while the rest of them ran after Sakura.

* * *

Sakura shivered and looked around at the old hallway, cobwebs hanging around and busted windows. She didn't know where she was and frankly she didn't really care, as long as she wasn't around those…those **murderers**. She heard footsteps coming towards where she was hiding and she hid behind a table. The door was thrown open and she heard the others talking right before they came upon her. "Sakura, just come with us. We won't hurt you." Konan said, even though she looked evil and more crueler than before. "No I will never come with you!" Sakura screamed as the siren sounded, cutting her off and the room turned demonic. Strange growling sounds erupted around the room and imps appeared, waking towards everyone.

"I think we should just leave her." Hidan said, and everyone agreed, leaving Sakura there alone, or so she thought. She turned around, looking for a weapon before an imp grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. She screamed and cowardly curled up, awaiting an attack that never came, though. A screech sounded out and a liquid covered her dress. "Hurry and take that off!" A voice said. Sakura gasped and looked up at Itachi, fighting off all the imps. "What?" "Your dress! Take it off!" She looked down to see that the liquid was eating through her dress. She took it off; been left in shorts.

She found a weapon and helped Itachi as best as she could before everything melted away into its normal state. Itachi slipped his shirt on her and then just put his coat on over his bare chest. She looked up at him, Itachi being taller then her, dispit being only 11. "Why?" Itachi looked at her emotionlessly. "Why what?" "Why help me? Why not leave?" Itachi picked up his weapon and looked at her "I have interest in you." He then walked out the door. Sakura stood there, thinking. _Interest?, _she thought. "Are you coming?" She looked up to see Itachi standing there smirking at her. She scrambled towards him and followed him down the hall.


End file.
